


christmas time with you

by misstraffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, Home for Christmas, Kisses, Lots of that too, M/M, Modern AU, Tickling, Watching Christmas movies, cooking cookies, like lots of kisses, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/pseuds/misstraffy
Summary: Law's finally going to be home for Christmas and Luffy, well. Luffy can't wait to see him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	christmas time with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetsearcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsearcher/gifts).



> A/N: 10k of pure fluff and kisses. Merry Christmas!!

* * *

**christmas time with you**

* * *

"You'll be home for Christmas?"

Luffy can practically hear the smile on the other end of the phone. "Yes. They're giving me Christmas off this year. Said I work too hard."

He can barely contain his excitement. He's been preparing their house with decorations— lights, a huge tree, bows, the works— all month, and now that Law will be here, it'd all be perfect. Last year Law wasn't home for Christmas, and while it made Luffy so incredibly sad, he understood. The man was always out for some important meeting here, some patient in dire need of his skills there— he was always so _busy._ Luffy could only see him from time to time in between his travels. As much as he understood the importance of being one of the best surgeons in the country, he missed his husband.

A wide grin split his face in half. "God, I'm excited. I got the tree up and everything, I can't _wait_ for you to see it."

Law's laughter warms his very soul. "I'm sure you did an amazing job, babe. I can't wait to come home and see it all."

Luffy blushes slightly at the tone of his voice. Loving, kind. "Me too."

"Well, I've gotta go. Shachi is yelling at me about being late for my itinerary. Talk to you later, okay? Love you much."

Swallowing his wish to keep talking to the man, he regretfully nods to his empty room. "Okay. I love you too."

When the phone clicks off, Luffy sighs and brings the screen away from his ear. It was already the morning of Christmas Eve, and Law was still not home. But Law keeps his promises. He always did. Luffy just had to be patient.

Shaking off his sadness, he sits up in bed and throws on his signature sunny smile. "I can't be gloomy! It's Christmas season! And Law's coming home soon. I've gotta be in high spirits for when he comes back."

He jumps out of bed and pulls on some proper clothing, excitement fueling the action. "I'd better do some shopping…"

\---

_Later that Night_

"Babe!" Law calls out when he enters through their front door. "Where are you?"

Luffy perks up instantly from his nap on the couch. "Law? Is that you?"

The front door closes and Law enters into the living room, smiling tiredly at him. "Yeah. How've you been?"

"Good now that you're here!" Luffy jumps up and runs to his love, wrapping his arms around his waist. He flashes him the biggest smile, gums and all, and giggles lightly. "Welcome home."

"I'm glad to be back," Law murmurs, pulling Luffy's inviting lips into a kiss. It's soft and sweet, more of a peck than anything, and when Law pulls away, his eyes are sparkling. It fills Luffy's heart with absolute joy.

He's here.

_Finally._

"Miss me?" he asks as he untangles himself from Luffy much too soon.

Luffy crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks. "Is that even a question? Of course I did."

"Aw," Law grins, shedding his coat and shoes, "how cute."

"Not funny," Luffy grumbles, turning away. "It's been, like, a _week."_

"I know." Law hugs him from behind, chin resting on his head, and kisses into his locks. "I know, and I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, yeah?"

Unable to keep the stupid grin off his face, Luffy nods enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

"Great. Merry Christmas Eve, Luffy," he whispers, planting one more kiss on Luffy's head. The younger shivers in his hold, moved by just how much Law adored him. It was evident in the way he spoke, in the way he held him. It makes Luffy feel warm all over.

"Merry Eve," Luffy responds, tilting up his chin to meet Law's kisses.

Law hums approvingly and indulges him for just a little longer, tongue darting between his lips to get a taste. Luffy turns to wrap his arms around his neck, Law loosening his tie with one hand and holding onto his hair with another.

"Greedy," Law comments against his lips, head coming to a rest against Luffy's.

"Always, with you," Luffy returns with a smile.

Law gives him one last peck before undoing his tie the rest of the way and stepping further into their home. "Let me take a shower, then we can do something festive, yeah?"

"Sure thing!" Luffy makes for the kitchen as Law enters a hallway with one final wave before disappearing.

As Law takes his shower, Luffy walks to their window in the living room and glances out of it curiously. The snow was getting heavier and heavier by the minute; it was already up to Luffy's knees. He can't help but get excited at the prospect of a snow in. That meant he would be able to spend the holiday spending quality time alone with his husband.

He blushes prettily. He has so many ideas in mind, who knows if they'll be able to do them all.

Well, they had the entirety of the day tomorrow as well.

He goes to his phone and puts on light Christmas music to get him in the mood. He's sure Law would appreciate it too, him being the festive person he is (if putting up with Luffy's holiday energy counted as being festive). Regardless, it always got him in the right mindset, and such a feeling was contagious. Law would undoubtedly catch the festive bug.

When Law reappears from his shower, he's donned in a cute yellow and black onesie, yawning as he scrubs his dark hair. He looked so adorable that Luffy can't help but grin stupidly wide. Despite how cute he looked, he seemed pretty out of it. The bags under his eyes were darker than usual from his work, and he looked pretty exhausted.

Luffy's spirits fall slightly. "Babe? You okay?"

"I'm fine," he assures, making his way towards the living room. He plops down in front of their mantle, and holds out his hands to the warmth of the fire. His slow steps and lethargic voice doesn't make his words any more believable.

Luffy's brows furrow in worry. "You're tired."

"I'm fine. We can still do something to celebrate," Law says, and Luffy crosses his arms, defiant.

"No," he says firmly, "you're tired, and it's late anyway."

Law watches him apologetically. "But-"

"No buts." Luffy goes to a nearby closet and pulls out a blanket. "You're cuddling with me, and we're going to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Law asks almost shamefully. "I still have enough energy to-"

Luffy throws the blanket over his head, effectively cutting him off, and puts his hands on his hips. "Nope! You're going to get some proper rest."

Law pulls the blankets from over his head, and it's downright _adorable_ how the blanket ruffles his hair, and how he almost seems to pout down to Luffy, just as defiant. He wanted to make Christmas Eve special, Luffy gets it, but not at the expense of his health. They always had tomorrow.

Luffy comes forward and gets on his tippy toes, planting a kiss on his cheek. Law touches the place where lips met flesh gingerly, then looks down at him in slight surprise.

"Stay there," Luffy orders, "lemme get some pillows."

Law remains still, obedient as Luffy disappears back into the closet and comes back with several fluffy pillows. He places them around Law in a makeshift fort on the carpeted floor, then relaxes into them, motioning for Law to join him. The man gives up, joining his husband on the floor. Luffy smiles wide, sighing into the warmth provided by both the fire and Law. He pulls up the blanket around them both, and Law turns to him.

"There's no dissuading you, is there?" Law asks softly, opening his arms to welcome Luffy into his embrace.

"Nope," Luffy giggles, burying his face into Law's chest.

Law lays down on the provided pillows, succumbing to their tranquility. "...Thank you, Luffy. I needed this."

Luffy makes himself comfortable in the feel of Law and grins up at him. "You deserve it."

Law hums in response, grip around Luffy tightening protectively. They stare into the flickering flames of the fire, light Christmas music floating up and over their heads from Luffy's phone, completely at peace. It's not soon after that Law's knocked out, sleeping away his fatigue silently.

"Oh Law," Luffy murmurs, watching as the man's head rolls off to the side. "You should've just told me if you were this tired."

But he didn't; he wanted to satisfy Luffy's desires to celebrate the holiday. Tutting, Luffy plants his cheek firmly against Law's chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart.

"Stupid..." he whispers, "there's always tomorrow..."

Law's heartbeat quickly becomes Luffy's lullaby. It's easy to feel drowsy with the warmth of the fire in front of him and the warmth of Law under him. As his eyelids droop and vision becomes hazy, he feels a small gust of wind scuttle over his body. Shivering slightly, he looks around in a daze, but there's no window open where the wind could've come from.

Then, the feeling of someone's shadow looms over him.

Confused, Luffy blinks up tiredly to the person, only for him to be greeted with a jolly laugh and the sound of bells.

"Sleep now," comes a smooth male voice, and if Luffy didn't know better, he swears he hears the sound of reindeer in the background, along with the smell of faint peppermint. The command takes ahold of him almost immediately; he can feel himself drifting away into the realm of dreams, unable to keep his eyes open. The last thing he sees is a flash of red and white before he's fast asleep.

\---

Luffy wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Licking his lips hungrily, he sits up with a start and realizes Law is no longer with him. He pouts a bit at that, only for strong arms to hug him from behind.

"Are you finally awake, sleepy-head?"

Luffy laughs and leans back into the hug. "Good morning to you, too. Merry Christmas!"

Law turns and kisses his temple. "Merry Christmas, darling."

Law lets go of him and stands as Luffy stretches out the kinks in his limbs from sleeping on the floor. "How are you up so early?"

"It's a quarter past ten," Law chuckles, returning to the adjoined kitchen. "That's not all that early."

Luffy could beg to differ. "Yes it is."

"You know I get up early to go to the hospital anyway," Law explains as he flips pancakes on the skillet. "I'm used to it by now."

"Hmph," Luffy pouts, crossing his arms. "I thought we could cuddle more."

"Don't worry, you'll get your morning cuddles," Law laughs. He plates a little bit of everything he's cooked up during his slumber, and Luffy eyes the action with starry eyes. "But for now, it's breakfast time. I'm sure your black hole of a stomach would appreciate it."

"Yay!" Luffy cheers, getting up from their makeshift bed and plopping down in a chair by their table. "All of this, just for me?"

Law places a plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs, a variety of other different meats, and juice in front of Luffy. He brings over extra fruit and syrup for his consuming pleasure as well. "Why of course," Law lilts with a smile.

Luffy flashes a big smile. "Bone apple teeth!"

"Bon appetit, you mean."

"Same thing."

Law piles up a plate full of fruits and meat, then takes a seat across from Luffy in their large kitchen. Luffy catches him shoveling in food with almost as much enthusiasm as Luffy, and it makes pride swell in his chest at how well he rubbed off on the other man.

"You're energetic this morning," he comments offhandedly.

Law shrugs, licking syrup from his lips. "I feel much better after sleeping."

Luffy nods between hurried bites of bacon. "That's awesome! I told you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Law huffs, unable to keep a small smile off his face. "You told me."

Luffy puffs out his chest triumphantly, hands on his hips, looking nothing sort of proud. Law chucks a piece of bacon at him in retaliation, which Luffy only catches with his mouth, grinning like a maniac as he swallows it down. Law scowls good naturedly at him, then sighs.

"So. What did you want to do today?"

Luffy brightens. "A lot! I want to go visit the parade, go ice skating, go see Christmas lights, sing in the carol, take a picture with Santa-"

Law's expression turns pensive, then he looks out the window sadly. "Oh...about all that."

Luffy follows his gaze to the window and beyond. Or, to what _should've_ lied beyond.

"What in the world..?" he mutters.

Law returns to him, brows drawn up in worry. "It's the weather. It snowed really hard last night. I noticed some coming in, but I didn't realize it'd be bad enough that we'd get snowed in."

Luffy abandons his food and makes for the window, entranced by the thick white blocking his view of the backyard. "Oh..." he deflates, reaching out and touching the cold window. "We're snowed in, huh..."

"We can still celebrate!" Law assures, quick to remedy. "We could just stay inside and do something, like watch movies."

"That sounds so fun! Oh oh, and can we also make chocolate chip cookies?!" Mood improved, Luffy bounds away from the window and goes back to inhaling his breakfast.

Law gives him this darling smile that makes Luffy blush. "Of course we can."

It sounded fun, spending the entire day in their home with him and only him. Luffy was looking forward to everything they would do that day now more than ever. "We forgot to make them last night for Santa, but I'm sure he won't mind if we make them one night late!"

Law chuckles. "I don't think he minded at all— look at the presents under the tree!"

Surprised, Luffy turns behind him to their decorated, lit tree, and to his utter shock, finds an abundance of presents sitting under its bristles. Out the corner of his eye, he sees Law staring at the tree as well, just as floored.

Luffy's jaw slowly dropped open. "Did you..?"

"Well..." Law begins, flustered. "There's a lot more there than there was last night, let's just say that."

Happiness flows through his veins. Law was so cute when he was scrambling for words. Usually he was this picture perfect, acute man who seemed to know everything. But with him grasping at straws like this, it made him all the more endearing.

Luffy giggles and wriggles his brows. "I wonder who they're for."

"Only one way to find out." Law stands from his polished plate and makes for the tree.

Luffy grabs onto his sleeve as he walks past him. "No no not yet! I want to open them later."

"Why?"

"It's more suspenseful that way."

Law shakes his head with a smirk. "Fine, later it is, then."

Sighing in relief, Luffy lets go of the sleeve, and Law returns to the table. He clears both his plate and Luffy's, then throws them in the sink. He washes them as Luffy grabs more food from the extras Law cooked just for him.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Law asks over the roar of the faucet.

"Well…" Luffy begins, tapping a finger on his chin as he thinks. "How about that movie?"

\---

"You're not even paying attention."

"Yes I am!" Luffy pouts, nuzzling further into his husband's embrace.

The warm afternoon sun trickled through their snow blocked window, illuminating their surroundings in a soft glow. On their TV was their third movie of the day, _The Grinch._ Luffy and Law made themselves comfortable on their couch, Luffy resting against Law's chest, and Law's back against the armrest. Their legs tangled together under thick blankets, and it was warmth and comfort all around.

Luffy, in truth, really _did_ only pay half attention to the movies— he much more enjoyed the feel of Law being close to him again after so long. The rise and fall of his chest, his soft skin, his soft breath as he spoke to him in that low voice of his...Luffy missed it all terribly. Was it so bad that he was distracted and couldn't focus on the movies?

Law sighs and runs inky fingers through his hair. "You've been staring at me for quite a while. I can feel it."

"Can I not stare at his husband?" Luffy asks with a quirked eyebrow, to which Law responds with a throaty laugh.

"I guess you're right," he mutters, leaning down for a kiss.

Luffy feels heat rise into his cheeks as he meets those inviting lips, moving against them slowly and surely. Luffy flips so he's chest to chest with Law, and brings his hands around his neck to pull Law closer. Law hums in approval and tilts his head to get in deeper, tongue flicking in and out of Luffy's mouth. He takes liberties and bites down on Luffy's lower lips, then rectifies the harshness with a gentle swipe of tongue.

Luffy moans into the kiss, loving the direction Law was taking with it, craving more. The movie became a static drone in the background as Law takes his time savoring Luffy's mouth, exploring and rediscovering and _worshipping_ with his tongue. Luffy is soon at his mercy, shivers dancing up and down his spine, lips swollen from being kissed so fiercely.

When he parts from Law, he takes in a large gulp of air, lungs almost shaking with the effort. Luffy can feel Law watching him struggle warmly, with just a hint of smugness in his gaze. He probably enjoys seeing Luffy's reaction to his kisses, since he _knows_ he's a good kisser. And Luffy fell for it every damn time.

"Was a kiss all you wanted?"

"...Yeah," Luffy says in almost a haze, eyelids batting languidly.

Law smiles and plants one final kiss on his lips, then his nose. "God, you're so cute."

Luffy returns his grin, then settles back down on Law's chest, blushing ear to ear. He was a sucker for Law's praises, and craved hearing more. If paying attention to the movie would conjure them, then he sure as hell would do so.

Law pulls up the blanket on the both of them— having been rumpled during their make out session— so it covers up to Luffy's shoulders.

"You know," Law begins after a spell of silence, "I kind of relate to the Grinch. I used to be like him a long time ago."

"Yeah?" Luffy asks, relishing in the vibrations he feels through his body from Law's rumbly voice. "How come?"

"Just how I was when I was growing up," Law answers quietly. "I never really liked the holidays because everyone was always so happy and cheery."

Luffy tightens his grip on the man. "Do you like them now?"

"Yes," Law states firmly. "I thoroughly enjoy them now that you're with me. I couldn't ask for someone better to spend them with."

"What about Shachi and Penguin?"

Law snorts, the sound reverberating off of his chest and into Luffy's. "Those two are probably getting piss drunk at a bar. No thank you."

"Sounds like them," Luffy laughs, burrowing further into the hills and valleys of Law's torso. "And I can't imagine you as the Grinch."

"Oh it was terrible," Law chuckles. "I would mope around all December. I hated the presents, the lights, the spirit, the whole shindig."

Luffy tilts his head, peering up at him queerly. "So _you're a mean one-"_

Law narrows his eyes. "Don't-"

" _Mr. Grinch~"_

Law grabs a nearby pillow and throws it on Luffy's face, effectively shutting him up. "God," Law groans, "Corazon used to sing me that damn song all the time. It's practically etched into my bones at this point."

Luffy removes the pillow and grins mischievously at him. " _You really are a heel."_

" _Luffy-"_

He ignores him and sits up slowly to avoid any other missiles. " _You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch~"_

Law grits his teeth. "That's it."

Luffy's shrieks as he's suddenly thrown into his back, fingers tickling up and down his sides.

"N-no, I'm really ticklish," he gasps between bouts of laughter, curling up to try and avoid his impending doom. But it's useless. Law maneuvers around his squirming body, tickling all the right places, absolutely relentless in his attack.

Luffy's fighting for air at this point, happy tears stinging his eyes. "Babe! Oh my god I'm gonna _die."_

Law grins down at him, satisfied at his unraveling, then lets up his torture. He sits back, crossing his arms triumphantly as Luffy comes to, chest heaving.

"You're _evil,"_ Luffy sputters, sitting up and gripping his sides. He still feels phantom fingers going at it around his rib cage, ghosting up and down his obliques.

Law huffs and raises a self-satisfied brow. "You're the one who wouldn't stop singing."

"You loved it," Luffy grumbles, dusting away the ghastly fingers.

"Secretly," Law admits with a light laugh. He gets up from the couch and offers Luffy a hand. Luffy eyes it warily before taking it, getting to his feet with a grunt.

"You wanna make those cookies now?" Law questions.

"Do I?" Luffy almost shouts, almost crushing Law's hand in his excitement. "Hell yeah, let's do it!"

"I'll be directing you, so _hopefully_ you don't nearly blow up the kitchen like you did last time."

Luffy pouts and narrows his eyes. "Did _not_ blow up the kitchen last time."

Law scoffs at him, memories clearly portraying a different scenario. " _Nearly_ , I said, nearly."

"I didn't _nearly_ blow up the kitchen," Luffy relays with a smile and roll of the eyes. "You'll see. I'm practically a professional."

Law lowers the volume of the movie to that of acceptable background noise. "We'll see about that."

\---

"God damn it, Luffy."

"I said I was _trying!"_

"I know, but how did you get batter on the _ceiling?"_

Luffy looks above him to the splatter of yellow many, many feet above him. He returns back to Law and shrugs his shoulders, smiling sheepishly. "...Oops?"

Law shakes his head disbelievingly and takes the bowl and spoon away from him. "Ok, you're off mixing duty. Go get the pan and oil it, yeah?"

"' _Go get the pan and oil it'_ ," Luffy repeats in a mocking tone under his breath, relinquishing the items to Law and fishing around for the right pan.

"I heard that."

"Oh, whatever."

Upon finding the appropriate pan, Luffy brings it onto their island triumphantly. He opens a few cupboards without luck (He's usually banned from entering the kitchen when cooking is in session, hence his inability to find items. Not that the familiarity would necessarily help him; Luffy's always a little lost in the large mansion), but on the fifth one, he finds the right spray can. He grabs it and aims for the dish, coating it in a shiny sheen of oil as he's watched Law do countless times.

"Alright, it's ready!" Luffy announces with a flourish of the arms towards the pan.

Law nods his thanks, still stirring the batter. "It needs just a little more before we put them in the oven."

Luffy reaches out to the bowl. "Lemme try again."

"No way," Law states, holding the batter away from the chaotic force of nature that was named Luffy. "You'll get it everywhere— more than it already is."

Luffy crumples. "But-"

"No buts!"

Luffy shrinks slightly at the firm tone of his voice, pouting all the while. He may have messed up in the mixing...and _also_ in the gathering and measuring of the ingredients too, ( Law had been patient despite his mistakes. Guess the patience ran out.) but it didn't mean that he couldn't help _somehow_ in this final step of the process.

He resorts to his final line of defense.

He turns his big doe eyes to Law, brows drawn together, blinking slowly as to appear innocent. He clasps his hands together and places them on his chin. He gets on his tippy toes and tilts his head cutely.

"I can't help?" he asks as daintily as possible.

Law narrows his eyes. "No. I'm not falling for your shenanigans. Not again."

"Please?" Luffy asks again, edging closer as Law scoots back. "I promise I won't make a mess this time."

"That's what you said last time," Law intones, biting his lip and looking away. It was working. Just a little more, and he'd fold.

" _Please,_ babe," Luffy drawls, eyes shimmering, glittering in the light of the kitchen. He sees Law swallow thickly, and Luffy rejoices in his head. He's won.

"I won't-"

" _Fine,"_ Law sighs, handing him the bowl heavily, as though the mere action tired him out. "I need to throw in a few more ingredients, so mix _slowly,_ okay?"

"Okay!" Luffy cheers, grinning ear to ear like a madman. Law was a sucker for his begging face, he just knew it, and it was almost comical how he caved in every single time. Law has always called him cute, but sometimes, the man was also just as cute. Too much for his own good. It caught Luffy off guard at times.

After Law throws a few more things into the mix, he saddles up behind Luffy and smothers his back with heat. Luffy looks up curiously. "What're you-?"

"Making sure another 'accident' doesn't happen again," Law explains roughly before covering his flour dusted hands over Luffy's batter crusted ones, guiding him to stir the mix with ease. Luffy settles back against his chest, momentarily forgetting the task at hand to focus on Law's proximity to him. No matter how many times he touches him, it always makes Luffy blush.

Law jostles him softly. "Hey, Lu, babe, what're you doing? You're not stirring anymore."

"Sorry," Luffy grumbles. "Lost in the moment."

Law hums against his hair, resting his chin on Luffy's head. "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Luffy continues to stir. The mixture was almost cohesive, just needed a little bit more effort from the both of them. "About how lucky I am."

Luffy yelps as Law turns him around in his arms and kisses him then, deep and rough. The lack of oxygen combined with the fierceness of it makes Luffy's mind turn to mush, putty in his husband's hands. Law lifts him into his arms, setting him on the counter, Luffy's legs bracketing his waist. Luffy makes a sound of surprise at the swift movement, but soon settles into the groove of it, kissing back with just as much energy. Law pulls on his locks, tilts his head, and licks into his mouth, driving Luffy absolutely _mad._ Law's hold over him was complete and true, and this kiss was like a testament to the fact.

And then it's over, and Luffy's left fishing for air, feeling flushed and disoriented.

"I think I'm even more luckier than you," Law whispers, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his temples, his nose, his chin, his lips, again and again and again. "Every day, I wonder how I ended up with someone as beautiful as you as my husband."

"Babe-"

"I can't even begin to describe just how much you've changed my life just by being in it," Law murmurs. He holds Luffy lightly on both cheeks, thumb caressing the skin there. "Luffy. I love you."

He's heard the words thousands of times by now, but every time he did, it felt just like the first. It makes him seize up, butterflies spreading like wildfire in his stomach, flush heating his cheeks, spreading up to his ears.

"I love you too," Luffy replies smoothly, wrapping his arms around his husband in a giant bear hug. Law returns it without hesitation, sighing contently into the cleft of Luffy's shoulder.

After a moment of peace, Law pulls away. "Now let's bake these cookies."

Luffy flashes him a giant grin. "Let's do it!"

Law chuckles and moves back towards the forgotten batter. He grabs a spoon and collects a large dollop of the mixture, then plops it onto the oiled tray. He repeats this over and over until the tray is full of unbaked cookies.

"Go get another pan," he orders, pointing to the place where Luffy got the first one from. "And oil it for me please?"

"Aye aye!" Luffy scuttles over to the corresponding drawer and gives it a tug. He retrieves the object and places it on the counter. With a quick flick of the wrist, he grabs the spray and oils it down just as Law comes up beside him, filling it with batter.

Soon enough, the second tray is full, and the batter is completely gone. Satisfied, Law places the empty dishes in the sink and washes his hands.

"Do you wanna put them in the oven?"

Luffy heaves both plates with ease, grinning hard enough to dimple his cheeks. "Heck yeah!"

Law dries his hands, moves to the oven, then opens it for him. Luffy slides in the pans, then closes the door before the heat becomes too unbearable.

"It should bake for about twenty minutes," Law announces, grabbing his phone and setting up a timer. "This way we won't forget...like last time."

"Last time was just a mistake," Luffy murmurs, and Law ruffles his hair affectionately.

"Last time certainly was," he agrees readily. "Now let's clean up a little."

"After, could we open presents?" Luffy asks, bouncing on his toes.

"Why of course! I only waited because you said you wanted to wait."

"Oh yeah," Luffy giggles, "that's true."

Law shakes his head with a smile. "Now come, we've got some cleaning to do."

It's a tag team effort to get all the dirty dishes into the sink and washed. Law was on dish duty while Luffy took to the tables, wiping all the dirt he could find. Soon the floor became dirty, and the duo takes to cleaning that too, sweeping quickly to get to the real treat of the day— their presents for each other.

Once the kitchen is as spotless as it was before they started baking, Luffy runs back into the living room, to their tree. "Yay! Present time."

"Wait just a minute," Law says, holding onto his collar. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um." Luffy looks between Law and the tree confusedly. "To the tree?"

Law looks down his frame. "Like _that?"_

Luffy looks down. Flour and egg was caked into his shirt, and his hands still had batter on them. He blinks at the mess then looks back up at Law, nodding once.

Laughing disbelievingly, Law pulls him away from the tree. "Take a quick shower, then come back, okay?"

Luffy pouts for a moment, then sighs. " _Fine."_

"Thank you," Law drones as Luffy sulks away from the tree, grumbling. "Love ya."

"Yeah, yeah," Luffy mutters, "love you too."

What the couple don't realize is that at their front door, burrowed through the snow, is a certain something. It pads softly on the front door, panting, wanting to be let in. It whines and curls around itself for warmth, waiting for one of the persons inside to notice its arrival…

\---

"I'm clean!" Luffy cheers, reappearing in the living room.

"Finally," Law chuckles, beckoning him to the foot of the tree. "You sure look cozy."

Luffy was dressed in a similar onesie to Law, but emblazoned with more red and gold than Law's yellow. His also had a bunny tail and accompanying ears to match.

"Do I?" he asks, turning to examine his fluffy tail.

"Yeah," Law answers, nuzzling his nose into freshly washed hair. "And adorable as always."

"Tease," Luffy smiles warmly, shivers cascading down his back from the compliment.

"Now," Law says, clapping his hands, "let's get to opening!"

Luffy practically runs to the first one, wrapped in the same colors as his onesie, and tagged with his name in scrawly handwriting. He lifts up the rather bulky box and holds it to his ear, shaking gently.

"What's in it?" he asks, bringing the item to his opposite ear and shaking just as gingerly.

Law licks his lips, eyes darting from the present to Luffy's face, then to everywhere but him. "Open it, and you'll see."

Luffy peers at him curiously. He sounded nervous. Law never sounded nervous. What could possibly be in it for him to be nervous about?

"Okay..." Luffy rips the wrapping paper to shreds and lifts up the cover to the box. Inside rests a large straw hat with a red ribbon around it, tied together fashionably in a big bow off to the side. Luffy's jaw drops as he lifts it slowly, examining the richness of the fabric, of the weaving. It was absolutely beautiful, and it fit his personality to a tee.

"Oh my god," Luffy gushes, placing it on his head and standing. He twirls in place, just to see the bow flutter in the wind, then flushes as red as the ribbon itself. "I _love_ it."

"You do?" Law seems to have released a sigh he was holding in, watching Luffy prance around with relief.

"Yeah!" Luffy grins, clutching the precious gift and pulling it down on his head. "It's comfy!"

"It fits you too, better than I imagined," Law says with a lopsided smile. "There's something else, too. Look in between the ribbon and the hat."

Luffy pauses in his dancing and reaches in the place directed. He comes back with a small flyer, folded up behind the bow. Once he unfolds it, his eyes fly open to the size of saucers.

"Law...what in the world..?"

The man rubs his neck awkwardly. "You've always raved to me about wanting to see the ocean more, so I thought-"

"But an all expenses paid cruise?" Luffy shakes his head, baffled and flattered beyond repair. "I can't believe it. I get to see the _ocean."_

Law laughs and takes Luffy's hand in his, kissing the back of his palm. "Anything for you."

Luffy blushes and interlaces their fingers. "Is that what the hat was for?"

"Yeah," Law admits self-consciously. "Too much?"

"No, it's _amazing_ ," Luffy states confidently, unable to keep a stupid grin off of his face. The ocean was his favorite thing in the world, and Law just gave him a week of being nothing but surrounded by it. It makes his heart swell in happiness, his head light with excitement. He truly couldn't wait to spend more quality time with the only man in the world that mattered.

"Don't get too excited," Law warns as he hands Luffy his second present. "It might make the others pale in comparison."

Luffy makes a sound of disapproval. "Anything you give me is special. I don't care if it's a rock."

Law watches him deadpan. "You'd like rocks for Christmas?"

"If they were coming from you."

Snorting, Law gesticulates towards the next present. "Well I can promise it's not a rock, but it's something you've been wanting for a while. God knows why."

Newfound strength surges through Luffy at the comment, and he quickly opens up his next gift. Inside lies a softly worn yellow and black sweatshirt, folded neatly between wraps of tissue paper. Luffy squeals and holds up the present to the light of the tree, eyes widening in surprise.

"Is this..?"

"Yeah," Law mutters, a bit abashed, "it is."

"Your sweatshirt from college! Holy shit!" Luffy hugs the fabric to his chest, inhaling deeply. It still had lingering vestiges of Law's scent. It was much bigger than him, almost double his size. It would hang beautifully oversized on his frame, just how he'd like it.

He's been obsessed with Law's pictures back in his college days— he simply looked, and acted, quite differently from how he did now. He was more carefree, more of a risk taker, and more, well, like a kid. It was quite adorable, no matter how much Law was embarrassed of the pictures and memories.

"God, I've only seen this treasure in _pictures,"_ Luffy gasps, cradling the fabric to his chest.

"Treasure?" Law parrots, sputtering on the word. "Is that really all that special?"

" _Yes,"_ Luffy says with starry eyes. "Don't underestimate the power of this sweatshirt."

Law rolls his eyes good-naturedly as Luffy throws the present on over his onesie. It fits him perfectly, and gives him plenty of room to move about. Luffy can't keep a smile off his face— it was like being surrounded by Law. It would definitely help him cope when the man was away on a business trip, or unable to come home for any extended length of time.

"I love it," Luffy says seriously, hugging the smiley face design on the front to himself. He takes a big whiff and sighs lovingly. "Thanks, babe."

Law gives him a chastise kiss on the lips in response, then pushes another gift to him. "There's more."

Luffy takes his time opening the following presents Law got for him. He always spoiled Luffy silly despite Luffy's insistence on not doing so. Law thought it made up for his busy schedule, so Luffy didn't mind in particular, but still, it was unnecessary in Luffy's eyes. He understood that Law was a busy man, and that he needed to dedicate a vast majority of the hours in the day to his job. All he wanted was a kiss when Law finally returned home. That's all he asks for, not for abundant presents. Not that they weren't appreciated, of course. Luffy was grateful to the moon and back, and always would be.

The next few are small, so they go by in a breeze. Matching earrings with Law's (Luffy had put them in _immediately_ and ran to a mirror. They looked positively spectacular on him, and was yet another artifact of Law's to keep close while he was away), a gift card to a local restaurant that he frequented often for its delectable meat dishes (when asked how much was on the card, Law looked a bit uncomfortable and simply said 'a _lot'_ ), an expensive watch (getting Luffy nice things was Law's speciality. He tried to give it back, but Law insisted he keep it. The bedazzled ornate face probably cost someone's entire _salary_ ), and a matching hawaiian shirt for their upcoming vacation (it was navy blue with yellow sunflowers all over it, Luffy's favorite kind of flower. It was also the same flower Law proposed to him with, so they were incredibly special to the both of them. Luffy fell in love with the top at first sight).

"You didn't have to get me all this," Luffy says as he holds up all of his presents, almost tripping over himself to carry them without dropping. "Really."

"I wanted to." Law shoots him a small smile, amusement shining in his eyes. "You deserve this at least."

"Now I kinda feel bad," Luffy laughs, setting his presents down and off to the side. "Mine aren't nearly as fancy."

"Nonsense," Law waves him off. "You know I don't care about that stuff. I care about _you_ and you only. I'd appreciate anything you even _think_ of giving me."

Heart warm and full, Luffy smiles to himself and plops down beside Law. Resting his cheek on his shoulder, he wraps arms around his bicep and clings. "Okay. But don't laugh."

Law kisses his forehead endearingly. "I would never."

He leans forward with his free hand and grabs a box, one short of stature, and places it in his lap. "Darling," Law begins pointedly, "I'll need my arm here."

"Oh." Luffy lets go, not disappointed in the least. "Right."

Once he's freed, Law gets to work unwrapping and unboxing the gift. When he reaches in and pulls out the object, he has to keep a wide smile from turning into laughter.

"Oh my god, you remembered I like coins."

Luffy pouts and clutches Law's arm. "I told you not to laugh!"

"I'm not laughing," Law swears between hidden chuckles, and Luffy frowns in embarrassment. "If anything, quite the opposite."

Inside is a large, gorgeous wooden coin display case. It's big to accommodate Law's massive collection, and organized enough that Law could find any coin he wanted as quickly as he wished. On the top of the case is Law's name in fancy golden lettering, and below it, Luffy's.

Law examines the object again, opening it to see smooth velvet coating every nook and cranny. His breath stops when he sees a coin already occupying a place, front and center. "What is this?"

"That coin..." Luffy trails off and blushes lightly. "M-My grandpa knows a guy who does them, and I thought well, it might be nice to-"

"Get one custom made for us?" Law turns to him with wide eyes. "It must've been expensive."

"I wanted to get you something nice too, for Christmas," Luffy protests, crossing his arms. "If you can do it, so can I."

Law returns to the holder and picks up the coin with nimble fingers. "It's golden, too."

Luffy blushes darker. "The color reminded me of your eyes..."

" _...Luffy,"_ he says breathlessly. Law looks at him then, his expression a plethora of emotions. "I _really_ love this."

Luffy exhales a big breath. "Really?"

"Yes." Law swallows thickly and examines the coin closer. It had small silhouettes of them on the front, their initials carved into the smooth curve. On the back was a beautifully carved heart, a ring symbolizing their marriage, and a tiny message.

Law looks up, completely red. "You _didn't."_

Luffy grins manically. "I thought it was adorable."

"You chose to put this quote on...oh my god."

Luffy laughs so hard it brings tears to his eyes. "When you told me that right after our vows, it made me unbelievably happy. So I decided to go with that on the coin."

Law groans in embarrassment, then rereads the quote on the coin.

_If we're really getting married, I want to see it through my own eyes here. If death does us part, I need to be there and die along with him._

Remembering that sacred moment during the ceremony almost brings tears to Law's eyes. Luffy had almost cried from happiness right then and there before the priest. Law had meant every word, and it was something he'd been rehearsing for ages. Finally letting Luffy hear it was a huge relief off his chest. He didn't realize the impact it would have years after it's been said.

Law replaces the coin back in its slot with a newfound reverence. "Out of all the coins I possess," he begins in a soft voice, closing the coin holder with a click, "this is the one I'll cherish the most."

"Babe..." Luffy clutches his hand to his chest, a shaky smile stretching his lips. "I'm so glad you like it."

Law nods numbly. "I can't even put into words how special this is. Thank you so much."

Luffy chuckles, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Heh, at least now you have a place to put all your nerdy coins."

Law shoves his shoulder gently, and Luffy's chuckles bubble into full blown laughter. "Hey!" Law chides, ears burning red. His coin collecting was something he mostly kept to himself. He was always embarrassed to mention it, as he was constantly made fun of by his friends for it. Although he used to be pretty vocal about it in his college days; Luffy still remembered and went off of that. Recalling that small detail about Law even when he himself didn't talk about it much was something Luffy was incredibly proud of.

The younger bounds on his backside, excited. "Okay, open your other ones!"

"Sure thing," Law obeys readily.

He reaches for the next one— a rather small box— and carefully undoes the wrapping. Inside laid a pair of tickets to a spa near them. Law blinks down in surprise. "A spa?"

"Yeah!" Luffy says, clasping his sweaty hands together. "You're always working and tired, so I thought we could go in for couple massages and just, you know, relax for once."

Law could already feel the talented hands of the professionals relaxing the inevitable knots in his shoulders and back, easing the stressors out of his system. He almost groaned right then and there. "Oh god, this was a _need."_

"Right?" Luffy's eyes shone with satisfaction. "It'd be a nice date, and it comes with more too, see?" He points to the card and flips it over. "It's the full package, so it comes with facials, manicures and pedicures with paraffin wax...whatever that means, hair care, full body scrubs, and more. It's the King Treatment!"

Law can't help but stare in shock. "All of this, for me?"

"Of course," Luffy supplies, coming behind Law and pressing inexperienced hands to his shoulders, faking a massage. "I know you're always busy, so I thought it'd be nice..."

"You're the best husband ever," Law says in awe, staring at the small cards. "Thank you so much...I've needed something like this for a long, long time."

His arms go past the shoulders to wrap around Law's neck, kissing the skin of his cheek. "Don't thank me yet, you still have your other present. I think you'll like this one the most."

"You can top the first two?" Law questions, curiosity piqued. " _Impossible."_

Luffy laughs and hugs Law tighter before letting go. "I dunno. It's kind of simple, but I hope you like it."

The final present was wrapped in yellow with a big black ribbon. It was much narrower than his other presents, but rectangular in shape. Humming in question, Law playfully holds it up to his ear and gives it a shake. "I wonder what will be in here?"

"Ah, the suspense is killing me!" Luffy scuttles off to the side and covers his eyes. He peeks through a couple of his fingers. "I'm nervous!"

"I'll love anything you get me babe," Law assures as he removes the packaging. "Don't worry."

When the wrapping is gone and the present shines uncovered in all of its glory, Law has to place a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out in surprise. Not that he would be able to make a noise, he's so shocked. He can't believe it.

It's a picture.

More specifically, a large canvas of Luffy and Law on their first date as boyfriends several, several years ago. Luffy has his cheek squished against Law's, grinning hard into the camera, his eyes crinkling with the effort. Law's smiling just as wide, completely happy by his side. It's one of Law's favorite pictures of them, but it's been lost for a long time. Or so he thought. Maybe it was technology's fault, or maybe it was simply a slip of the mind, but the photo has been gone for ages. Luffy knows Law has been looking for it forever. Just when Law was about to accept the photo as only a part of his memory, this present came into fruition.

Law's eyes were beginning to shine with unshed tears, and he quickly blinked them away. Luffy sees through his facade. "Law? Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine," Law wipes at his eyes with the back of his hands, "it's just, I thought I'd never see this picture again."

Luffy nods sagely. "I remember you looking for this picture for a long time, but not finding it, so I took it upon myself to try to get it. It wasn't easy."

Law runs careful hands over the printed Luffy's face, perfectly capturing his happy energy and cheerful countenance. He's every bit as beautiful at nineteen as he was now, at twenty-four. It makes something warm in his heart every time he looks at the picture, boiling within him and overflowing.

It's love.

It's his love for this little ball of sunshine that waltzed into his life and took it over. It was so incredibly thoughtful of Luffy to take his time and do this for him; it couldn't possibly have been easy.

Law lets the tears fall. Emotions racked up within him from seeing their younger sleeves so carefree and in love, and knowing that the feelings were just as strong now, just as mutual, if not stronger. "I love you," Law confesses in a hushed voice, "I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too." Luffy blushes and leans his head on Law's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, babe."

Law tilts Luffy's chin up and kisses him squarely on the lips. "Merry Christmas, my love."

As they part, something sugary wafts through the air. Luffy takes a whiff and licks his lips. "Oh, the cookies!"

Law looks back into their kitchen. "Right, they should be ready by now."

Luffy jumps up, stars in his eyes, and rushes to the kitchen. "Cookies, cookies, cookies!"

His husband smiles and walks after him. "Don't get too excited and burn yourself, now."

Luffy waves back at him. "I won't!"

Luffy puts on protective mittens and opens up the oven. The smell of freshly baked goods greets him eagerly, and he sighs into the warmth. "Oh, they smell so good."

Law studies them from over his shoulder. "Let's bring them out before they burn."

"Okay!"

Luffy carefully places a hand on the sheets of cookies, and brings them out at the same time. Law prepares cooling racks for the both of them, and they silently get to work transferring. Luffy sneaks a cookie or two into his mouth though, he can't help it, they smelled delicious. Law only shakes his head at that, warning him gently to be careful of their temperature.

After about ten minutes or so, they dig in. The chocolate practically oozes out of their nooks as teeth sink into them, smooth and rich. Sugar and butter dance on their tongues to the tune of their chewing, making Luffy moan in complete bliss. The cookies are nothing but chocolatey, chewy goodness.

Law seems to share the same sentiment, humming in satisfaction. "These are really good."

"Yeah," Luffy agrees quickly, grabbing three more. "I could eat these all day!"

"Hey, remember we have to keep some out for Santa," Law reminds him as he shoves them into his mouth.

Luffy looks at him in question. "I thought Santa already came last night though?"

"Yeah," Law says, trying to reason, "but we didn't leave any cookies out for him. Maybe he might want some tonight instead?"

Luffy's eyes go wide. "Oh my gosh, I never even thought of that!"

Law taps a finger to his skull. "Gotta think smart."

Luffy takes a plate from a cupboard and places it on the island. "How many should we leave?"

"Oh I dunno," Law shrugs, "three? Not many, in case he's not hungry from eating other people's cookies."

"Ah," Luffy nods, "makes sense."

As they plate the cookies and move it over towards the fireplace, Law raises a curious brow. "So Luffy."

"Yeah?" he says, mouth full of cookies.

"Have you always believed in Santa?"

Luffy swallows and gulps in air. "Pretty much my whole life. I've always woken up with extra presents every Christmas since I was little, and Ace and Sabo always told me it was because I was on Santa's good list."

Law seems to think this over, placing a hand to his chin as he does. "Those two definitely had a hand in those extra presents," he murmurs.

"What?"

"Nothing," Law says.

Luffy sits by the tree, right in front of the fireplace. He beckons Law to come sit with him. "Why do you ask?"

Law sits down and welcomes Luffy into his lap. "Because last night, I saw something...weird."

"What do you mean, 'weird'?"

He looks deep into the fireplace, brow furrowing. "I think I saw a person standing in front of the fireplace, right here." He points to a spot on the floor a few feet away from them. "I was really sleepy so I might've imagined it, but I could've sworn..."

Luffy follows his finger to the area, excitement coursing through his veins. Suddenly, a memory comes to him. "I think that might've been Santa!" he shouts, mouth dropping open. "Because I kinda know what you're talking about!"

Law watches him incredulously. "What? Really?"

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaims, turning up to Law's face to watch him with child-like mirth. "Last night, I thought I was just imagining things too, but I saw the shadow of a person! And maybe even some red and white..."

"Interesting," Law notes to himself. "Then that must've been him. I wonder what kind of present he left for us."

"I can't wait to see what it is!" Luffy cheers, big gummy smile beaming brighter than the flames from the fireplace itself.

Law leans down and kisses his forehead. "I'm sure it'll be something spectacular."

It's only when they fall into silence again that they finally hear it. Though the crackling of the fire almost douses it with its sound, it's certainly there. A faint scratching against wood, almost akin to a knock on a door.

Luffy shifts between Law's legs, looking for the source of the sound. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah." Law swivels his head from left to right. "What in the world..?"

"I have no clue." Luffy gets up and turns in a full circle. "It sounds like a claw or something."

"A claw?" Law frowns. "That doesn't sound right."

"I dunno." Luffy mutters under his breath. "I just have a feeling."

Law joins him in looking around their mansion for the origin of the strange noise. It's quiet except for the storm howling outside and their own footsteps echoing in the large halls. It's only them and that insistent noise. As they got further and further away from the kitchen and living room area, the noise got softer.

"Maybe it's back where we came from?" Luffy says, poking his head out of a closet.

"I'm thinking that too," Law agrees, shutting the door to their bedroom. "I'm barely hearing it now."

Luffy makes his way from the closet and back into the kitchen, where the noise has stopped. He makes a frustrated sound. "Now it's not even there anymore!"

"Relax, love," Law coos, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find it soon enough."

As though on cue, there was another sound, but instead of a scratching noise, it was more of a howl.

"Oh man, that wind is real nasty out there isn't it?" Law says, looking out their window. "I can hear it even through the thick snow."

"Wait." Luffy holds out a hand. "I don't think that was the wind."

Law blinks in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Luffy holds a finger to his lips, and he listens carefully. There was the howling of the wind for sure, but there was something else as well. He's greeted by silence in the first few seconds, but then, it sounds again. A soft howl, followed by a whimper.

"Oh my god," Luffy breathes. "That's an _animal."_

"Why the heck would an animal be here?" Law sputters.

"I have no idea," Luffy grunts, searching frantically now, "but we gotta go rescue it!"

Law watches Luffy for a few seconds before giving up with a sigh. "No talking you out of it, huh?"

The duo search for a few more minutes. Upstairs, downstairs, inside rooms, inside closets, in various crannies in their home. But nothing. Luffy was quickly getting frustrated. They needed to go help that poor animal wherever it was...if only they could find it.

Then it hits him.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" Law calls out from a few rooms over.

"The scratching sound was against wood, wasn't it?"

Law appears in the doorframe of Luffy's room, looking contemplative. "Yeah..."

Luffy feels coldness creep up his spine. "What's _wooden_ in this house?"

"Not much," Law answers, "the railings, the doors, the-"

Luffy was an idiot. "The _doors,"_ he marvels, rushing past Law. " _That's it."_

Law follows after him, long legs striding with ease to keep up. "Where are you going?"

Luffy looks over his shoulder. "To a door we didn't even bother checking."

He stops with a baited breath before the front door, staring at the wood contemplatively. The whining is a little louder here, more prominent. Luffy put his hand on the knob, beginning to turn when Law put a hand on his forearm. "Wait."

"What?" Luffy turns to him questioningly.

Law's golden eyes flicker to the door. "There's a lot of snow out there, and it's probably stacked high against the door. Just be careful, okay? It might fall onto you."

Luffy laughs and waves his concerns away. "I'm just peeking for a quick moment, no worries!"

When Luffy finally pulls open the door, it's not without the harsh wind making itself a guest in their home first. Luffy shivers against the cold, then looks out. Or rather, looks _up_. Law was right, the snow was packed higher than eye level, looming much taller than him. The snow was almost Law's height, if not taller. He'd never been snowed in this deep before. It was scary as much as it was fascinating.

"Oh my god..." Luffy breathes as he watches some of the snow break off from the top and fall onto the doormat.

"Yeah," Law says, grimacing, "it's bad."

"We'll be stuck inside for a few days, huh?" Luffy laughs.

Law only snorts. "That's putting it generously."

Luffy almost closes the door again when something catches his eye. He looks down, and is surprised to see a small hole in the wall of snow. When he bends his knees to get a closer look, he almost loses his balance from shock.

It's a small puppy.

It has fluffy brown fur, large dark eyes, and a large red bow wrapped around its neck. It seems to look at Luffy almost in relief, then barks loudly, tongue drooping out of its small mouth.

"Holy shit..." Luffy holds out his arms, and the puppy runs into them, almost purring at the warmth of another living being. "How long have you been out here little fella?"

"Someone left their puppy out in this weather?" Law holds open the door so Luffy could walk back in the house with the dog, then closes the door before any more snow could get in. "People are sick."

"She...no, he. He seems fine, though," Luffy says after sitting in a stool by the island. He already had a towel in hand, warming the dog up carefully. "Just a little cold."

"Still," Law insists with a frown. "I'm worried for him."

Luffy freezes. "Hold up. Come and look at this."

Law furrows his brows and walks closer to Luffy, looking down at whatever Luffy was seeing from over his shoulder. There, around the dog's neck, was a small gift tag attached to the bow, and a message written in tiny, neat handwriting.

_Merry Christmas, you two!_

_\- Santa Claus_

_P.S. Thank you for the cookies!_

"He came, he came! He really came!" Luffy shouts, wide smile splitting his face in two. "He brought us a _dog!"_

"I can't believe it," Law murmurs as Luffy hugs the poor thing to his chest. "Santa is real?"

"Of course he's real," Luffy pouts. The puppy seems to disapprove of the statement as well, pouting right alongside Luffy. "I mean, look at what he gave us for Christmas!"

Law comes closer and reaches out a tentative hand to the pup. He caresses the wet locks on his head, and he chases the touch, barking happily. As much as the situation might've been a crazy idea just five minutes ago, he couldn't deny the hard facts. There was a dog with them now, with a tag claiming it was from Santa. Maybe the fictional man had some truth to him after all...

"Seems a little cruel of him to leave it out in the cold though," Law mutters, already feeling an attachment to the dog. "And didn't he visit last night?"

Luffy hums in thought. "Now that you mention it, it is a little weird he left him outside. And yeah, if both of us saw him yesterday, then why wasn't this puppy here earlier..?"

Law glances behind him to the plate of cookies they placed out for the jolly man. They were gone.

"Hey, the cookies aren't there anymore," Law mentions.

Luffy turns around to the plate, and sure enough, there were only crumbs. "So he must've come again, recently!"

"Impossible," Law shakes his head. "We would've seen him."

"But we were checking the house for that sound, remember?"

That gives Law pause. "That's true..."

"He could've snuck in then and- woah!"

Luffy giggles as the now dry puppy licks his face, barking up a storm. "Down boy, down!" he manages between fits of laughter. The scene already looks perfect, like the dog has been a part of their lives for ages. It then that Law realizes for a fact that the dog was intentional, and the absolute best gift. Luffy wouldn't be alone while Law was gone on trips, and the dog would be an instant stress reliever for Law when he returned home.

Santa _was_ real.

"Since we didn't bake cookies and leave them out for him yesterday," Law begins softly, rubbing his goatee as he thought, "maybe that's why he didn't leave the dog for us then."

"Oh, oh! You're right!" Luffy seconds, nodding enthusiastically.

"But then we baked cookies after watching those Christmas movies and left them out for him, so he returned to give us the present." It's phrased more as a statement than a question. Santa's existence was no longer up for debate. No one else could've possibly managed to give them a surprise gift in this weather.

"Thank you Santa!" Luffy yells out, arms pumping the air. The dog barks along to the chorus of Luffy's words, oblivious as to why he was cheering, but loving that excitement that radiates off of him.

"You seem to be attached to him already," Law says, taking up a seat beside Luffy.

"I am," Luffy admits, looking deep into the browns of the dog's eyes. "I just love animals. And he's so cute! I mean, look at him!"

Luffy turns the puppy to look at Law, big eyes pleading, and then Luffy matches the expression, pleading with Law, as if the man needed convincing to keep him.

"You both have the same puppy eyes," Law says with a chuckle, ruffling the hairs on both Luffy and the dog's heads. "I think it's adorable."

"So can we-"

"Of course we're keeping him."

Luffy whoops once again, turning the puppy back to face him. "You hear that, boy?"

"Arf."

"You're officially my son now!"

"Arf, arf!"

"How exciting is that?"

"Awooh!"

Law laughs aloud, smiling big and bright. "What're you gonna name him?" he asks.

Luffy rocks the small thing in his arms back and forth, and the puppy curls into his arms. He studies the small thing for a moment more before he turns resolute. "Chopper."

Law's eyebrows crawl to the ceiling. "That was quick."

"It just feels right." Luffy grins and tilts his head. "You like the name Chopper, boy?"

The dog seems to bound energetically on his lap. "Arf!"

Luffy gives the puppy an affectionate grin, then he sets the dog on the ground. The puppy looks a bit lost in the new environment, but sooner or later bounds into the living room, where it makes itself comfortable on the couch. It rests there for a beat before falling into a quiet sleep.

"Aww," Law drawls, getting up and standing over Chopper as he sleeps. "He's so cute."

Luffy joins him. "It's like he was meant to be here."

"That's because he was," Law says firmly.

Luffy looks at him in shock. "You've wanted a dog?"

"For a while, yeah." Law rubs the back of his neck. "So you wouldn't be alone."

"That's so sweet of you," Luffy says softly, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "You're always thinking of me."

"How could I not?" Law smiles, lacing the hand that held his cheek with his own fingers. "Santa just beat me to the punch, that's all."

Luffy laughs at that. "Looks like he did! But there's something he can't give that I've always wanted for Christmas."

Law looks worried, but Luffy shakes his head. "Don't worry, I got it this year."

"What was it?" Law inquires softly.

"You being here with me," Luffy whispers. He juts his chin up once, silently directing Law to look up. Law does, and flushes lightly at what he sees.

It's a mistletoe.

"Thank you for always being by my side." Luffy brings his hands around Law and pulls him close. "Thank you for being here with me."

Law lowers his head until it rests against Luffy's. "Thank _you_ for always putting up with my crazy schedules."

"I don't mind." Luffy feels warmth spread throughout his cheeks as Law kisses his forehead. "I'll do anything as long as I know you're coming home to me."

"What did I do to deserve such an amazing husband?" Law asks, pressing soft lips to each cheek. "I can't stress enough how much I love you."

Luffy shudders as his lips find his nose. "I love you."

His temples. "I love you."

His chin. "I love you."

Luffy's a trembling mess in Law's embrace. "Babe, I-"

"Thank you."

It's the gratitude that makes the tears flow over. Happy tears trail down Luffy's soft face, flushed from the love Law showered him with. Law kissed them away, wiping his thumb across his cheek to wash away the wetness he didn't quite catch.

"Aw babe," Law says gently, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just...really emotional for some reason," Luffy sniffles. "It's all so overwhelming."

Law pauses to look at him. "What is?"

Luffy finishes wiping his tears and gives his husband a shaky smile. "My love for you."

It's as though someone shot an arrow through Law's heart. He knows the feeling, he's had it all day. But hearing it from Luffy's mouth makes him fall all over again.

"Me too," he says after a brief spell. He leans forward. "Me too."

When their lips finally meet, it's to the sound of fireworks and confetti. To the smell of peppermints and fresh cookies. To the sound of bells jingling in the distance, and a merry 'ho, ho, ho' from high above them. It's to the tune of Christmas _itself;_ it's as though the spirit of the holiday was manifested in that kiss, cheering them on, wishing them well.

As they part, gasping for air, Luffy grins. "You look just about as jolly as Santa right now."

"With good reason," Law murmurs, caressing Luffy's bottom lip with a thumb. "I was just given the best present ever."

"Hmm?" Luffy hums teasingly, eyes lowering to half staff. "And what present is that?"

Law leans forward and captures those enticing lips again, holding Luffy close to his chest.

"You."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you had fun reading!! I sure had fun writing :) Have an amazing Christmas and a wonderful New Year, Mac!
> 
> P.S. yes, the quote on the coin is based off what law said to luffy in dressrosa. how romantic~


End file.
